bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomo Azuna
Tomo Azuna Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Shimahoshi (星を縞, Streaking Star) The sealed state of Shimahoshi takes the form of a katana that is about 45 inches long. The hilt and tsuba are a strange black rather than silver or bronze which are the common colors for a hilt. Normally odd colors like that give a sign of a rare kind of Zanpakuto, which is true in Tomo's case. The wrapping for the blade is a deep purple that goes rather well with the black hilt. The blade is a normal silver despite the odd color of the hilt. The scabbard is a sleek black that matches the color of the hilt. Shikai: Tomo will hold out her sword in front of her and then turn it upside-down in her left hand. She will then pull out her scabbard and but the mouth of the scabbard on the end of the hilt. The overall shape will resemble the curve of a bow. Then Tomo will calmly say "Fly Through The Sky" The sword will be covered in a lavender-color reiatsu and it will start to glow. The glowing will change the shape and give it a very ominous curve. Tomo will then reach out her left hand and place it into the transforming Zanpakuto. She will then pull her hand back, cancelling the glow and reveaingl the new and rather interesting form of the Zanpakuto. The blade and scabbard are now a large Yonsun-nobi Yumi bow that is colored completely black with a few purple designs and a silver string. The bow is taller than Tomo herself, it stands about 8'7", but opposed to a normal Yumi archer she uses the bow sideways rather than straight up and down. : Shikai Special Abilities: Tomo does not have an arrow case of any kind but she makes arrows out of her own reiatsu. She does not just make normal arrows, but many different kinds of arrows that each have different abilities. Shimahoshi helped her earn the Third Seated position thanks to her and Shimahoshi's deadly accuracy and great abilities that can make assassinations child's play for her. Shimahoshi is also as durable as a steel sword so it can easily block attacks for her when needed. Bankai: Tasogare Shimahoshi (黄昏星を縞, Twilight's Streaking Star) : Being a seated officer, Tomo very rarely uses her Bankai, she only uses it in emergency situations or if the mission has the necessary conditions. She always complains about her Bankai being too large for her fighting style and position but she has found ways to use its necessity. Tomo will place her bow in her right hand and hold it sideways. She will raise the bow above her head while still staring down her enemy and calmly say "Bankai". Shimahoshi will then start producing a huge amount of her lavender reiatsu around her. Then her hair will come undone and it will be followed by a black hood and cape appearing from a case of reiatsu. The hood completely covers the top half of Tomo's face in a ominous shadow and cape reaches down to about her thighs. Then out of nowhere a huge black Japanese-style Combat boot will step out in front of Tomo. This is followed by a huge hand that is wearing a black glove and a purple and black gauntlet. Through the wall of reiatsu you can see a pair of glowing purple eyes as the reiatsu will start to die down and reveal the massive Bankai. Tasogare Shimahoshi takes the form of a massive Samurai Archer that is kneeling when he is released but shortly after he will rise up and reveals his true size. The armor of the Archer is mostly black with a glossy purple trim to it and its face is covered by a dark grey Oni mask that has its mouth open; the only feature of its true face is its terrifying purple eyes. The archer carries a massive Yumi bow that is even taller than himself and is identical in appearance to the one that Tomo uses. The giant mimics the movements of Tomo and creates arrows the same way she did in Shikai by making them out of reiatsu. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:6th Division Category:3rd Seat Category:Gotei 13 Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Soul Society Residents